Silence in the Halls
by bandogurl
Summary: In an accident in Potions, Ron Weasley's girlfriend of one month loses her hearing and speaking abilities. NOTE: all chapters are only 100 words long, excluding the disclaimers and title at the beginning of each chapter. Don't hate me! It was a challeng
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I do however, own Brijal and Melody.  
  
Silence in the Halls  
  
'oh. my.god. what happened?'  
  
She could feel someone shaking her. She felt their nails digging into her shoulders. She opened her eyes and saw Ron Weasley, white faced and concerned, bent over her and shaking her violently. What bothered her greatly was the fact that he seemed to be saying her name. But she couldn't hear a sound.  
  
She sat up suddenly, forcing Ron away. She felt his hand on hers and looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Ron." she tried to say, but couldn't feel the familiar vibrations in her throat. She was deaf and mute. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own, however, Brijall and Melody.  
  
Silence in the Halls  
  
Chapter Two~  
  
Ron watched, with horror growing, as Brijall stared at him, trying to speak. "Professor Snape!" he called, hoping his teacher would have compassion enough to help.  
  
"What is it. Weasley?" Snape asked, sweeping towards the two students on the stone floor of the dungeonous classroom.  
  
"She can't talk!" Ron said, starting to panic. He had been asking Brijall for years and she had finally consented to go out with him last month.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine," Snape said. "The explosion from the botched potion just affected her that way." Snape sneered wickedly at Ron and walked away. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Blessed be her name in the fiction world. I do, however, own Brijall and Melody.  
  
Silence in the Halls  
  
Chapter Four~  
  
Ron glared at Snape for a minute or so, then looked back at Brijall. She was scribbling something onto a strip of parchment. It read:  
  
"Ron, I can't hear a word you're saying and I can't speak a word, so I'm gonna nip over to the Hospital Wing and visit Madam Pomfery. Okay? Love you!"  
  
Brijall stood quickly and strode out of the dungeon without looking back. Ron watched with a great sadness building inside him.  
  
"What'd you do to her this time, Weasley?" the cold voice of Draco Malfoy floated through the classroom. "Did you look at her?" 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and I bow at her feet. I do, however, own Brijall and Melody.  
  
Silence in the Halls  
  
Chapter Three~  
  
Brijall watched Ron and Snape talk without hearing it.  
  
She didn't think she would be able to hear or speak ever again. It wouldn't be much different; Brijall had always been a quiet student.  
  
But not being able to hear was a different story. She liked listening to the sound of Ron's voice when they sat on the couch by the common room fire and talked into the wee hours of the morning.  
  
Brijall was just glad she hadn't lost her sight. It would throw her into a deep depression if she couldn't see Ron blush after they kissed. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Blessed be her name in the fiction world. I do, however, own Brijall and Melody.  
  
Silence in the Halls  
  
Chapter Five~  
  
Brijall walked swiftly to the Hospital Wing, her eyes scanning open classrooms for Melody, her older (and adopted) sister. She found her in McGonagall's class. Brijall stood in the doorway and waited to be noticed by McGonagall.  
  
"Brijall, did you need something?" the Professor asked.  
  
Brijall nodded and wrote in the air with her wand-tip, leaving smokey letters: "Melody, please."  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded and Melody entered the corridor, asking, "What's up, Brij? Mum have the baby?"  
  
Brijall shook her head and wrote in the air again: "There was am accident in Potions. I can't hear or speak a word, Mel." 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Blessed be her name in the fiction world. I do, however, own Brijall and Melody.  
  
Silence in the Halls  
  
Chapter Six~  
  
Ron waited impatiently for the bell to ring. Snape had given him detention for throwing a bottle of undiluted bubotuber pus at Malfoy, which burst open, splashing him in the face. Ron glanced at Malfoy then squirmed in his seat. Malfoy was glaring daggers at him as he cleaned up his desk.  
  
As Malfoy passed him on his way out of the classroom, Ron felt a slight poke in his stomach. He figured Malfoy had cursed him or something. He shrugged it off and went back to his Fwooper Silencing Potion. "I'm never gonna get this," he muttered, irritated.  
  
BRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Blessed be her name in the fiction world. I do, however, own Brijall and Melody.  
  
Silence in the Halls  
  
Chapter Seven~  
  
Brijall and Melody were sitting in Madam Pomfery's office, waiting for the nurse to say something.  
  
"Well, it certainly is interesting, girls. I've never heard of a Fwooper Silencing Potion working on a human's speech and hearing before," she said finally. "Very odd, indeed. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do to help you, Brijall. You may go now."  
  
Brijall and Melody exited the office and walked through the Wing. They met Malfoy outside.  
  
"What happened to you?" Melody inquired of Malfoy's swollen and pus filled face.  
  
"None of your business," he snapped. "Weasley did it, if you must know." 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Blessed be her name in the fiction world. I do, however, own Brijall and Melody.  
  
Silence in the Halls  
  
Chapter Eight~  
  
Brijall gave him a questioning look. "What did he do?" she wrote.  
  
"Bubotuber pus."  
  
"Ewww." Melody muttered. "Brij, I'm gonna head out and try to learn sign language. Bye!" She smiled and ran towards the library.  
  
Malfoy looked at Brijall and said. something. Brijall couldn't understand him anymore with Melody gone. Malfoy waited for her to respond.  
  
She looked at him blankly.  
  
He repeated what he said. She still couldn't understand him.  
  
Getting frustrated, he repeated himself as Ron walked up, ".o you?"  
  
"Nothing, Malfoy," Ron said, taking Brijall's hand. "Come on, I've got something for you." She smiled sadly. 


End file.
